Drive Apartments
by GammaKiwi
Summary: Kamen Rider Drive's Shift Cars are now people! Follow Shift Speed as he tries to survive the Drive Apartments without losing his sanity to the antics that occur daily.
1. Out Of Fuel

With a labourious heave, Shift Speed pried himself from his bed and lumbered to the kitchen.

He was the first of the Shift brothers to move into the Drive Apartments, with Wild and Technique still getting their things packed for the move. Hopefully, this meant he could have a nice, calm break from their antics. Goodness knew he'd had enough of those.

First, though, came coffee.

The jug was currently sitting by the sink, but the power outlet was at the other end of the bench. Speed had to drag it a full two metres in order to plug it in and turn it on.

Now he had to remember where the coffee itself was stored in this new place. Good lord, he needed that stuff like he needed oxygen! Eventually, he thought to look in the cupboards above the bench. However, all he found was plates and glasses.

_Wait, _he thought, _isn't there more than one cupboard?_

Sure enough, when he moved his search from the left cupboard to the right, he found sugar, salt, pepper, tea (why did he even have that?) and **coffee**. Grinning, he lifted down the jar of nectar from the cupboard, unscrewing the lid and sniffing deeply, enjoying the smell of-

Nothing.

He didn't smell anything.

Eyes flying open in shock, he looked into the jar. It was empty!

Speed could do naught but stare at his empty coffee jar, unable to comprehend the concept of running out of coffee. It was too horriffic. He _needed_ coffee to function in the mornings. It was his _fuel!_ Without it, he was nothing more than a zombie!

The slackjawed silence was broken by the sound of someone chuckling. Speed eventually came to, and noticed it was coming from an unfamiliar voice in his new apartment.

"Did you take my coffee? Who are you?"

The voice revealed itself, a young man in orange. "Congratulations! I'm Max Flare, and you've just been initiated into Drive Apartments!"

Speed had him by the throat in a flash. "MY COFFEE! WHERE IS IT, YOU GIT?"

"Oh, uh..." Flare nervously chuckled. "I... threw it out."

* * *

><p>"And then he threw <em>me<em> out."

"Flare, Flare, Flare," chided Funky Spike, "you really thought it was a good idea to prank someone who depended on coffee?"

"Hey, I thought that was just a myth!" retorted Flare.

"Well, it's not. Now, will you make it up to him?"

"Heck no! I'm a master prankster, I don't have to _apologise_ for my deeds!"

"And that's why you're never getting a girlfriend."

"Oi, shut up!"


	2. Brawl

"GIVE ME THE REMOTE, MONSTER, OR SO HELP ME I WILL MAKE YOUR NEXT SERVING OF BACON STEW WITHOUT BACON!" yelled Justice Hunter as he leapt over the couch to jump on him.

"That is an acceptable price to pay for getting to watch _Hyper Rangers_ over those stupid cop shows!" Massive Monster yelled back as he raced to the far corner of the room, flinging pillows at Hunter as he went.

"They are _not_ stupid! It is important that we remember what the police do on a daily basis to keep us safe!" Hunter snapped as he dove to pin down Monster.

"That's hyperbole, and you know it!" Monster retaliated as he rolled aside, racing for the door and crashing into the man standing there holding a bunch of groceries.

Both of them crashed into the ground, spilling foodstuffs everywhere.

"What the rev were you doing in my apartment?" growled the man Monster had crashed into. He was dressed in a red shirt and black pants with white stripes, and he looked extremely furious.

"Oh, I- uh- OOF!" Monster's hasty attempt to form an explanation of his and his roommate's eccentric fights over their taste in TV was cut off by Hunter diving on top of them, adding to the dogpile.

"Don't you worry about a thing, sir! I'll have my roomma- YEOWCH!" Hunter's attempts to grab their remote from Monster was cut off by a powerful bite from him.

"I will not relenquish you this treasure for any threat or bribe!" cried Monster as he raced back into the apartment, Hunter on his heel.

"I SWEAR, I WILL TAKE THAT REMOTE FRO-"

* * *

><p>"-M YOU IF IT's the… last… thing I… do?" Hunter's bellow was mellowed as he noticed the sudden change in location.<p>

"What?" was all that Monster could get out.

"Did he… teleport us?" wondered Hunter, unsure how he'd ended up at the far end of the corridor in such a short period of time.

"No. I think he used speed. I actually felt quite a bit of wind for a second."

Hunter whistled in a 'wow, that's impressive' manner. "Now _that's_ a useful Signature to have. Better than Restraining or Biting, that's for sure."

There was silence. Monster was long gone.

"...Alright, you little twerp, where are you now?..."


	3. Insomnia

Speed almost flew from his bed when he heard the mighty scream from right next door, but the bunk bed above him meant for Wild caught him before he went too far. Unfortunately, this catch was rather painful, taking him even further from the promised land of Nod.

As he began to peel himself from the bunk, he heard shouting from next door. Deciding that if he wanted sleep he'd need to nip this in the bud now, he gave an extra hard shove against the bed above. After a few seconds, he finally popped back onto the bed, then got up and glanced at the clock.

1:08am? Well, at least I'll still get some sleep in.

Whipping over to the door, he stepped through and came to the next door along, upon which he gave a few knocks to the rhythm of the first few notes of the Gaia Mages theme song.

The door was answered by a young woman in white and gold pajamas, looking rather groggy. "Hey. Look, I'm sorry about my bro- ther…"

Then the two of them recognised eachother. "Speed?"

"Vegas? I had no idea you lived here now!" Speed semi-exclaimed, keeping his voice down due to the hour.

"Yep!" Vegas beamed. "Cab and I moved in a few weeks ago, after our parents told us to get our own place. And since we're… 'involved' with you three, Technique got us our own room here."

"Seriously? I only moved in two days ago, and already I'm catching up with old friends! A vast improvement over getting my door broken down on the seco-"

Another great screech cut him off, making them both jump. "For the love of the gods, leave that cat alone!" someone yelled from down the hallway.

"...That was Cab, wasn't it?"

"Yep," Vegas sighed. "He's playing that new horror game, 'Five Nights at Fred's' or something. I tried to tell him to stop, but he refuses to give up yet."

Speed rolled his eyes. "Gimme a crack at him." He blinked into Vegas's room behind Cab, sitting at their computer in yellow and black pajamas, and grabbed his shoulder.

The effect was immediate and hilarious. "YAAAAAAAAAAAH- oh, hey, Shift Speed!" Cab yelped. "What brings you here?"

Speed decided to go the blunt Renegade path. "You screaming like a banshee at one in the morning, whaddaya think?"

Cab blinked, glanced at the clock, and double-taked. "Ten past one?! Okay, Freddy, you win this night," he sighed, pressing the Quit key on his keyboard.

"Thank you, Warp Cab," smiled Speed. "Now this building's residents can all get some sleep." At this, Cab blushed.

"Hey Speed, before you run off, can I just bring something up?" called Vegas from the door.

"Sure," replied Speed, zipping to beside her. "Bring up away!"

Vegas giggled. "Don't you think it's a little suspicious that we're right next door?"

Speed just gave a quizzical look.

"Technique got you your room, right?"

"Yes," confirmed Speed, "but the plan is that all three of us will live there soon. Wild's bringing in some of the useful goods in a week or so."

"Right," Vegas persisted, "but Technique's still the one who set us up right next door to eachother, didn't he?"

"I don't see what your poi- oh, that little rascal," Speed growled. "When he gets here, I'm going to have a good, long word with him about shipping." Turning back to face Vegas, he said, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Catchup later this morning, or is college still on with you?"

"It is, but not until 1pm. See you in the morning!" Vegas beamed, turning to head for her bedroom.

"'Night," Speed called, before blinking back into his room, straightening his sheets, and slipping back into them. Unfortunately, his bladder soon started emitting distress signals.


End file.
